Vampire Diaries Re-Write
by GhostWhispererVampireDiaries
Summary: Decided to re-write Vampire Diaries. Nothing is Canon. Apart from SOME and I stress SOME canon Couples. Oh, Amara and Katherine are in this story, and I LIKE them, so if you don't like, bye. And I hate Stefan so bad Stefan in my fic, no likey? buh bye. Rated M for swearing/sexual scenes and reference's.
1. C1 - The Accident, Meeting, Feelings?

**C1. I own nothing, just the plot. Not edited/Beta'd so bare with me. Lets see where my first plot bunny gets me. **

Elena Rose Gilbert turned her head to the left and smiled at her baby brother, Jeremy Leonardo Gilbert. There was a year between the two, and although they argued like regular siblings, she'd never met anyone who was as close to their younger sibling as she was with Jeremy.

Jeremy grinned at her before he continued singing. Elena and her parents, Miranda and Grayson, loved hearing Jeremy sing. Elena always told him he had the voice of an angel. Elena turned back to look out her window. She jumped as thunder boomed and lightning flashed on the road in front of the moving car. Ever since she'd been a little girl, she'd been terrified of storms. Lighting and thunder alike.

"Daddy, watch out!"Elena screamed as she noticed that her father was heading straight towards the end of the bridge. The bridge that was above the Mystic Falls lake. Wickery bridge.

But she had warned him to late. The car slipped and slid across the road and into the lake. They just managed too scream before they plunged into the water, it all happened so fast.

Elena's eyes flew open, and she looked to her left at Jeremy who was looking right back at her. They turned their heads simultaneously to the front, trying to see through the dark water for their parents. The water was so cold, ice cold. Her limbs were trembling.

Elena made the mistake of opening her mouth in a silent cry. She had looked at her mother first, and then just as quickly wished she hadn't. The car had broken some wood of the bridge rail, and it slammed through the wind-shield and impaled her mother in the chest. She knew her mom was dead. She turned to look at her father, and yet again her mouth opened in a silent cry.

The seatbelt had come undone and her father was impaled on the open window. Blood from her parents were quickly mixing in with the water.

_No!_ Elena screamed in her head. She looked at Jeremy to see his eyes open with a child-like expression of fear and sadness. Elena undone her seatbelt and reached for Jeremy's. She quickly undone his seatbelt and kicked as hard as she could at the door on her side. Jeremy swam quickly over to his sisters side and helped her in kicking the car door.

The door wouldn't budge. _Save Jeremy, Save Jeremy, Save Jeremy. _Elena repeated this as a mantra in her head.

Damon Connor Salvatore head her scream. He heard them all scream. But something about _her_ scream in particular stirred something inside of him. A protective instinct. Damon set of in a run, allowing his tumblr to fall to the floor, his amber liquid staining his carpet. He followed the tugging urge of his un-beating heart. straight to the accident.

He stopped short of Wickery bridge, just seconds after he heard the screams that tore through him. He listened intensely to his surroundings, and for some odd reason, sighed in relief as he heard two sets of feet banging on the car door in the lake, attempting an escape only failing.

Damon was not a usually protective person. Nor was he normally helpful to strangers, but tonight? He didn't hesitate to jump into the lake, to save his mystery girl. Damon could feel her pain and fear before he saw her. Her eyes, her beautiful, life-like brown eyes, and those of her brothers widened in joy as they saw him. They started banging and kicking on the window almost desperately. He took sight of the two dead adults, and sighed. He ripped open the car door with vampire strength and gently wrapped and arm around the girl and her brother. Well, he hoped he was her brother.

He swam with speed to the bridge and jumped up pulling them with him. He let them go for a second, only to grab Elena as she made way to jump into the water again.

"What are you doing?"Damon and Jeremy asked incredulously.

"Mom and dad are down there!"She yelled, desperately trying to struggle from Damon's grip. Damon turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"I'll get them, but you need to stay up here OK? You nearly drowned, I promise to bring them up here to you, okay?"Damon followed his instinct and caressed her cheek with his thumbs. Elena took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding.

Damon quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around Elena. He then proceeded to take of his Royal Blue sweater and handed it to Jeremy before diving back into the water.

"Do you think he's okay?"Elena and Jeremy asked each other in unison.

Elena looked at Jeremy, her bottom lip trembling as she took in the sight of her baby brother. She willed tears back and bit her bottom lip. "He's fine. I know it."She mumbled before taking Jeremy's hand and they watched the water for their mysterious savior.

Damon grabbed hold of the two adults and used his vampire speed, again, to get to the bridge. He could already tell the two were dead.

Elena was soaked. And freezing. Her blue jeans and black long-sleeved top was wet, her grey chucks were ruined, and to top it off, she was getting her mystery man's coat all wet. For some reason, she could feel his emotions. She knew they were not hers, and figured they were his when she felt and saw the relief he had once he saw her and Jeremy. She felt numb, so she told herself to worry about her saviors emotions another time.

Jeremy was soaked. He was too numb to feel the cold though. His black jeans and white button down shirt was soaked through, his black trainers are ruined and he realizes, in the logical part of his mind, that his iPhone 4s is lost in that hell called a lake.

Damon breaks through the water, breathing heavily and for some reason, clutching the two siblings parents protectively to his body. He places them on the bridge gently, before hopping onto the bridge himself.

"Momma?"Jeremy said quietly, slowly walking towards the now deceased Miranda Gilbert.

"Jer, no."Elena managed to mumble through the continuous tears.

"No, they can't be gone. The-they just can't."Jeremy cried, collapsing to the floor, sobbing. Damon felt tears prick his eyes for the first time in years. He didn't know these people, why was he so protective of them? He's never been protective, always cold-hearted and ruthless. And, he'd never cried before. Well, not since he'd been human.

"Jeremy,"Elena whispered hoarsely. She made to walk towards him, but he just backed away from her. Elena, looked up and her eyes caught Damon's. "Help him, please?"She mouthed to this mysterious man. Her savior.

Damon swallowed thickly, nodding. He made his way over to Jeremy, as he know knew him, and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder. His hand shook with the force of Jeremy's sobs. Damon crouched to the floor, in yet another random act of kindness and pulled Jeremy to him.

Jeremy registered his sisters footsteps coming towards him. He didn't want to be comforted. She needed comfort too, and he would just hurt her more. He felt a gentle, soothing hand touch his shoulder, and instantly knew who it was. He sobbed harder. Their savior crouched in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Jeremy clung to Damon's wet shirt and sobbed into his chest as Damon soothingly patted his back and shushed him.

Elena finally let loose a sob as she took in the sight before her. A man she'd only just met, a man who saved her and her baby brother from death, a man who gotten her parents bodies from the water, risking his life for two strangers, was comforting Jeremy. And Jeremy was letting him. Damon's eyes locked with hers over Jeremy's head, and as he watched the tears trail down her rosy cheeks he beckoned her with his hand.

When Elena ran to her brother and her savior, he pulled her into the hug he was sharing with Jeremy. Elena finally let go and sobbed hard and heavy into the man's chest, feeling peace, safety and security. Something she knew she needed. She felt safe cocooned in her brother and savior's embrace.

Damon swallowed again, and willed his eyes dry. He shushed the two teenagers as they cried into his chest, somehow he knew saying something, anything wouldn't help.

It was finally 10 minutes later when the teenagers stopped crying. "Thank you, um.."Elena trailed of, realizing for the first time for the last hour or so she didn't know her savior's name.

"Damon."Damon told her. Elena smiled, a small genuine smile. Somehow, she knew he was exactly what she needed right now, and that he was different.

"I'm Elena, this is Jeremy. He's my little brother. That's my mom and dad, Miranda and Grayson."He voice broke twice. On the name of her parents. Damon let go of Jeremy and Elena, but they each clung to his hands like small children.

Damon released Jeremy's hand and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a one arm hug. He finally felt Jeremy relax. Elena rubbed circles on Damon's hand nervously.

_My parents are dead. I know that Jeremy and I need to be checked out. Damon would have to call for an ambulance._

"I need too-"Damon started, but Elena cut him off.

She took a deep breath, "I know. Do it."She, yet again, willed her eyes dry. She's had her breakdown, now she needs to be strong for Jeremy. Elena released Damon's hand and let him reach for the phone in his jacket which was on her.

_"991, what is your emergency."_Elena and Jeremy could hear the dispatch lady from their places next to Damon.

"Uh, hello. My names Damon Salvatore, and two- uh- my two friends and their parents were just involved in a crash. Their car crashed into Wickery bridge lake. My friends are OK, but their parents are dead."His breath hitched in unison with Elena and Jeremy's. He already felt a strange connection too the siblings, now he was upset over some random strangers death? What was happening to him?

_"Okay sir, we'll send two ambulances to your destination, what is the first and last name of the deceased and your friends?"_

"Gilbert."Jeremy supplied, hearing the lady again.

Damon nodded and smiled lightly at Jeremy who was still tucked into his side. "The deceased are called Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, and my friends are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert."

_"Okay. The ambulance should be with you within the next 5 minutes. Thank you."_They hung up.

Elena stared wordlessly at her parents bodies, before asking Damon too move them away from the bodies.

"My last name is Salvatore, by the way. Since I know your last name, you both might as well know mine, hey."He nudged them both, trying to get a smile from them. He knew it was a long shot, but it worked. He was rewarded with a snort and a small genuine smile from Elena and a small grin from Jeremy.

They sat down against a tree in a circle, so Jeremy and Elena didn't have too see their parents. They all sat in silence, Elena was playing with Damon's fingers while Jeremy had laid his head in her lap and was talking quietly too Damon about what his parents were like, what the family was like.

They sat their for about two minutes just trying to act normal, although they all knew things were far from normal. All for different reasons. Their heads snapped up in the direction they heard the sirens, and they raced over to the ambulances that were just arriving.

Two paramedics had bagged the Gilbert parents up and into one ambulance before driving away. The other had two paramedics checking over Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy had been fine to go by himself, but Elena, for some strange reason panicked and clasped Damon's hand tightly in her own and yanked him with her.

"Your vitals look fine, miss Gilbert. I am very sorry for your loss."One of the medics said after they finished their evaluation on her. Elena nodded numbly, the only thing she felt at the moment was Damon's steady hand intertwined with hers.

Once everyone had gone, Elena and Jeremy realized they had no way of getting home. For an odd reason, the both looked at Damon expectantly.

Damon sighed quietly. He knew he'd just become the safe guard, the protector of these two teenagers. And for some reason, he didn't mind. What was happening to him? He was continuously asking himself as he lead Jeremy and Elena too his car.

"You two can stay at my boarding house for a while, if you'd like?"He'd asked the teens, though his attention was focused more on Elena. Almost on instinct, he tensed when she shuffled, ready and willing to fight anything and everything to save her. Jeremy too obviously, but more-so Elena. He'd never felt like this before, it was strange. A new emotion he had to figure out.

"Please, Damon."Elena answered for herself and her brother. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before her, Jeremy and Damon got in the car.

"Okay."Damon said dazedly, starting the car for the drive home.

The teens where listening to Damon's music and chatting, doing anything humanly possible to take their minds off of their parents untimely death.

"Were here."Damon murmured to the two teens he'd been growing to like, stopping the car in front of the boarding house.

"whoa." the two mumbled.

**Not a fan of summaries, explanations, or disclaimers. But I did a disclaimer, and that disclaimer goes for the entire story if I carry it on. **

**PM/Review if you like and would like me to carry on, thought I'd do a different take on Damon/Elena meeting, and threw in Wickery bridge/Death/and Jeremy. **

**R&R ) **


	2. C2 - The funeral, Panic Attack, Scent?

**C2**

"I'm so sorry for you're loss."That sentence must have been repeated at least 30 times in the last 10 minutes. Elena sighed, leaning further into Damon. It had been a week since the accident, a week since Jeremy and Elena had technically moved in with Damon, a week since Jeremy, Elena and Damon had become best friends, and only six days since the Gilbert siblings found out Damon is a vampire.

Elena pressed her body as close as possible to Damon, her grip relentless on black shirt. Jeremy was sitting on the bench in front of Damon and Elena. "I want to go home, I can't do this anymore. Damon, please."Elena breathed, burying her face into Damon's neck, finally letting silent tears slide down her face.

"I know, honey. It's almost over."Damon soothingly rubbed her back. He'd never been so protective over one person before, let alone two. He realized that Jeremy and Elena had come to call the Salvatore boarding house home. He didn't mind. In fact, he loved it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Gilbert."Matt Donavon, Elena's ex-boyfriend grinned sarcastically. Ever since Elena broke up with him, he'd done anything he could to be a jerk to her. Including being a prick at her parents funeral.

Elena could feel the anger and sadness from Damon. And could hear the protective growl building up in his chest begging to be released. They'd both spoken about feeling the others feelings, only going as far as telling the other they could feel their feelings. They hadn't spoken properly about it yet. She laid a gentle hand on his chest, and murmured quietly enough that no human would have heard her. "Shh. I'm okay, honey."They had been calling each other honey for the last four days. Damon had started it.

_"Elena! Open the damn door."Damon shouted, banging his fists on the bathroom door. Elena had locked herself in there 10 minutes ago, and Damon could hear her quiet but heavy sobs from the living room. He'd been trying to get her to open the door for the 10 minutes she'd been in there but was having no luck._

_Elena's breath hitched, and she leaned her back against the door. "I don't want to."_

_"Lena, honey."The word had slipped out, so had the nickname. Damon paused for a second, and could feel the small, genuine smile that erupted on her face as the nickname and the word honey slipped out. "Please open the door."Damon begged slipping down the door._

_"OK." The word was whispered, but Damon being the vampire that he is heard it. He quickly stood, hoping she would do as she had said. Elena's hand reached to unlock the door, and as soon as the door swung open, she fell into Damon's arms._

_"Lena. Shh. Lena, honey, I've got you."Damon soothed the crying girl in his arms as he slid down the door again, rocking Elena's body close to his._

_"Thank you, honey."Elena murmured after 20 minutes of crying. Damon smiled, looked like they had pet names for each other now._

_Damon stroked her back and kissed her nose. "You're welcome Lena." Elena kissed his chest, taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. _

"Thank you."Elena spat out, glaring coldly at Matt. Matt shivered in a strange fear and walked away. "Damon, honey. Can we get Jeremy and go home now please?"Elena begged Damon, rubbing circled onto his chest to distract herself. Jeremy had thrown himself into conversation with Alaric Saltzman, Elena's history teacher.

"If you want to Lena. I don't mind, sweetie."Elena nodded, literally pulling Damon to Jeremy. Damon tapped Jeremy lightly on the shoulder, grabbing the younger Gilbert's attention.

Damon smiled lightly at the teen, "Elena wants to go home now. You ready, Jer?"Damon had taken to calling Jeremy Jer, like Elena does sometimes.

Jeremy nodded, saying a quick bye to Elena's history teacher."Sure. Bye Mr Saltzman."Elena clung to Damon, breathing in his unique scent, keeping her tears at bay. Jeremy waved to the history teacher.

Damon lead the teens back to his blue convertible, rubbing circles onto Elena's back as he spoke about random things with Jeremy. Anything to keep his two favorite people distracted.

"What time are you two leaving tomorrow?"Damon asked the teens. The two were leaving sometime tomorrow to spend a few weeks in Seattle with their aunt Jenna.

Elena turned in her seat to face Damon. "12, why?"

"Because I need to stock up on blood, and I need to get you both and Jenna a necklace, watch or something with vervain in it."Damon explained.

Damon had sat the Gilbert teens down and explained everything about being a vampire. Compulsion, Vervain, wood, the speed. Damon hadn't sugar coated it. That, in his opinion would make it worse if they found out that he lied to them. Which is also why Damon told them all about his brother Stefan. How he'd been the good vamp at first, but was now what was called a ripper. He had told Elena, only Elena about Katherine, and how she was his old lover.

"You're not coming?"Elena's breathing had sped up by now. Damon's head whipped around to face her.

"Lena. Elena. Lena, honey. I need you to breath."Damon stopped the car and pulled Elena into his lap. Jeremy looked at his sister worried. He understood that he and Elena had come to rely on Damon, and could understand why Elena reacted like that, and even though Jeremy was upset and scared Damon wouldn't be there, he wouldn't have reacted like that.

"I don't want to leave you. You can't leave me."Elena sobbed against his chest, gripping Damon's black shirt tightly in her hands.

Damon sighed lightly in her ear, "Lena, I'll talk to you everyday, you can take anything of mine with you to aunt Jenna's and I'll pick all of you up at the airport. But what I need to do is important, and if I finish what I need to do early I'll fly up to Seattle. OK?"Damon soothed his Elena. Wait. His Elena? Where the fuck did that come from?

"I guess, but Damon. Damon, I'm scared to leave you."Damon understood this. Ever since he'd rescued the Gilbert teens from Wickery bridge, he'd been terrified to leave them. But this had to be done.

"I know, Lena honey. Take a few of my shirts too help you, the scent should help."Elena nodded, letting Damon wipe her tears away.

"Hey, Elena. Damon."Jeremy questioned smirking. He wanted to help get Elena's mind of Damon leaving them for a week. "Want to hear a joke?"He inquired after the pair answered him.

"Sure."They smiled together. Damon, by now had started the car and they was almost home. Elena had wiped her tears away, trying to forget about the conversation that just took place.

Jeremy grinned, hoping Elena would laugh. "Knock Knock."

Elena giggled quietly, Damon rolled his eyes playfully in the rear-view mirror, and smiled at Jeremy.

"Who's there?"Damon said, Elena still giggling slightly at the childish glow that seemed to surround Damon and Jeremy.

"Imma."Jeremy spoke seriously hoping that the pair would fall for it. Though he was seriously mistaken.

Said pair had already used this joke on each other once. Maybe twice. They're eyes connected and the grinned at each other, answering Jeremy in perfect sync.

"You're a what?"

"Dick."Jeremy chuckled, not realizing what they said. "Wait what?"He asked confused, causing peals of laughter to escape Damon and Elena. Laughs they had tried desperately to keep in.

The rest of the car ride was spent in companionable silence.

Elena rushed out of the Camaro as soon as it stopped. Running into the Salvatore boarding home, and straight into hers and Damon's bed room.

Ever since the accident, Elena had trouble sleeping alone. She continuously had nightmares, and Damon kept them away.

Elena jumped on their bed and buried her head in the thousands of pillows they owned. She listened to Damon and Jeremy talking outside.

"Damon, come play on the xbox with me please?"Jeremy pleaded.

"Nope."Damon popped the P.

"Pretty please."Elena could just tell Jeremy was standing in front of Damon, pouting with his pleading.

"Fine!"Damon groaned playfully. "But I'm going to check on Lena first. Set it up, okay."Damon ruffled his hair before using vamp speed to see Elena.

"Lena, honey."Damon whispered walking into their bedroom, not sure if she'd fallen asleep or not.

Elena was sitting in Damon's shirt and her own sweats on their bed, leaning on the pillows writing in her diary. "Hey, its my demon Damon!"Elena playfully grinned, trying to get her mind of her parents funeral.

"Wow. That new...That's also a good one."Damon laughed, jumping on the bed next to her. Elena giggled, cocking her head to the side smiling sweetly at him.

"Damon, how am I supposed to survive a week without you?"Elena asked after a few minutes of silence, sliding closer to Damon.

Damon sighed, pulling her into his arms, laying back on the bed with her on his chest. "I don't know, Kitten."he moaned, running his fingers through her hair.

"I think you should think of a different nickname for me. Kitten should be reserved for Katherine. Kat..Kitten? Get it?"Elena laughed. Elena didn't have any bitter feelings towards Katherine..why should she? Kat was her Damon's _old_ lover. Not _current_ lover. And the name stirred old sisterly feelings inside of her for some reason.

Elena's good feelings towards Katherine were rubbing off on Damon. "She used to growl like a kitten too. So I guess it suit her hey, my little vamp lover?"

"Thats cute..demon."Elena laughed.

"Vamp lover."Damon chuckled, poking Elena playfully in the ribs.

Elena giggled, slapping Damon's hand away playfully. "Damon."She whined.

"Elena."Damon whined, mocking her. Elena smirked..reaching behind her silently and slyly to grab a pillow.

"what the fuck?"Damon yelled, surprised. Elena had hit him on the forehead with one of their many pillows. Elena laughed manically, jumping of the bed before Damon could retaliate.

"Come on then Demon. Come get you're vamp lover."Elena chuckled, running down the stairs and straight into Jeremy.

"Again? you two are terrible. You should never be left alone."Jeremy laughed, holding his sister, winking at Damon, who was now behind her.

Elena laughed, "Let go of me Jer, Damon's gonna tickle me."Elena tried to get out of her brothers hold, laughing.

"Too late."Damon and Jeremy yelled in unison as they started their tickle attack on Elena.

"No! No! noooo!"Elena squealed, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

Elena pushed her bottom lip out, and fluttered her eyelids, gazing at Damon. "Please stop, Demon."She murmured, trying to do the sexy eye thing he does, yet getting lost in his beautifully blue eyes instead.

"Jer, stop."Damon mumbled, shifting unconsciously closer to Elena.

"hem."Jeremy cleared his throat loudly, purposely. He didn't want Elena and Damon to kiss in front of him. That would be gross.

"Please, refrain from your natural instincts in front of me? M'kay!"Jeremy gave them a thumbs up, trailing back into the living area.

"Uh, I'm going to play on the Xbox with Jeremy, could you go on the internet and find a flight after 12, to get to Alaska?"Damon asked Elena, kissing her cheek quickly, walking past her to stand in the doorway of the living area.

"Yeah sure, have fun!"Elena giggled, running up the stairs, listening to the boys arguing who's who on the game.

"Alaska, Alaska, Alaska."Elena murmured to herself. Using Damon's laptop, she was checking for flights before booking it. She'd run upstairs and cried as quietly as she could into the pillow, hoping to god that Damon wouldn't hear her. Obviously he hadn't otherwise he'd have come upstairs to check on her.

She had to remind herself to breath deeply, remember she could take anything of his she wanted, remember, remember if he could he'd meet them in Seattle. Even if he didn't she'd be coming home. Home to him.

She had rummaged through his belongings, taking shirts to last her the week, a pair of his sweats, his jumper, and his stuffed wolf he bought her the other day.

She made sure she left enough clothes for him, otherwise she would've taken everything humanly possible.

Booking a flight for 12:10pm, she sighed, shutting the laptop down and double checking her bag she got dressed for bed, snuggling into the pillows with her other wolf teddy, and Damon's favorite shirt. Anytime he wasn't in bed with her, she'd have to have something of his, or wear a piece of clothing. They discovered that his scent helped her, helped her calm down, helped her think straight and keep her emotions in check.

She feel asleep that night clutching her wolf, her nose buried in his shirt and their duvet, and her hand clasped tightly in his on her stomach once he'd found his way to bed that night.

**Not my best writing so far, but It was begging for me to finish it. I'm editing it slowly, so sorry for any mistakes and stuff. **

**Hope this is a good chapter, even if it didn't make sense. **


	3. Authors Note

**I have MAJOR writers block. I'm writing chapter 3 now. Should be up by the end of the month. Sorry for the long wait kiddo's:) **


	4. C3 - Nightmare, Phones, Departure?

**C3.**

"Damon!"Elena yelled, panicked. "Damon, help." She yelled out for her best friend. "DAMON!" She yelled as loud as she could, knowing as soon as she reached Damon, she would be safe.

"Lena. Elena,"Damon murmured, shaking the teenager slightly. "Elena Rose Gilbert, wake up."Damon growled, worried. He shook his best friend harder, more frantically.

"NO!"Elena screamed, sobbing. She jumped forward from her pillow and stared Damon in the eyes. "Damon."She yelped, throwing herself into the shocked vampires arms. "You died, and you wouldn't come back."Elena sobbed into his neck, gripping his shirt tightly. "I told you I hated you, and you died. I didn't mean it Damon. I don't hate you! Someone tried to hurt me. I knew that once I'd found you, I would be safe, but you died!"Elena cried.

"Shh. It's okay honey. It was just a dream, I'm right here. I know you don't hate me."Damon soothed the crying girl.

Elena was suddenly gripped by a overwhelming fear, a fear that made her breath hitch, her body tremble. Made her voice catching in her throat. She pushed Damon backwards onto the bed gently, straddling him, "Don't ever die. Please, you can't leave me."She said breathlessly, caressing his face.

"Okay,"Damon muttered, his eyes locked with Elena's. Elena sighed, nuzzling her head into Damon's shoulder, still straddling him.

She breathed in his scent, smiling lightly. "You're shirts usually help me sleep."She frowned, lifting her head up to look at Damon.

"You dropped it on the floor, honey."Damon murmured in her ear, kissing her forehead gently. Elena frowned.

"Oh."She muttered, lifting her head up. Her eyes locked with Damon's, and she bit her lip, her thought troubling her. "Am I usually that restless?"

Damon cocked his head to one side, and studied her for a moment. "No?"He mumbled, curling a strand of hair around his finger. "Should I be worried, Lena?"

Elena kissed his cheek slowly. "No, I'll be OK. We'll be okay, Demon."She grinned. "Whats the time anyways?"

Damon's head turned towards their clock on the bedside table and grimaced. "10 past 10.."Elena gasped, then threw herself off of Damon.

"I've got to get ready. You've got to get ready! C'mon, Demon."Elena exclaimed in one breath. She started running around the room, grabbing last minute things, and shouting for Jeremy. "Jer, Get ready!"She shouted.

"He's getting ready Len."Damon smiled, taking his clothes from the drawers and walking into the bathroom too give Elena and himself some privacy as they changed.

Elena quickly threw her discarded PJ's into the washing basket in the corner of the room. She pulled a white tank over her head, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a knitted black cardigan over her tank. She buttoned up her jeans, and sat on the bed to put on her socks and blue converse that Damon bought her to replace the ones that were ruined in the accident.

"I'm ready, Jeremy. You Ready? Damon?"Elena yelled, grabbing hers and Damon's suitcase from their bedroom and pulling them down the stairs. She pulled them to the front door and walked through into the living room.

"Jeremy Leonardo Gilbert!"Elena exclaimed, staring at her little brothers -bent over the television- body. "You are _Not _taking the Xbox."

"But, but why?"Jeremy whined. "Damon, tell her."Damon was leaning against the wall, watching the two siblings bicker in amusement.

"Damon, don't tell her."Elena's head whipped around to glare at the raven haired Salvatore.

Damon smirked at the Gilbert's. "No, baby Gilbert. No xbox."Elena grinned, Jeremy scowled.

"Ugh, dude. You are SO whipped."Jeremy muttered, loud enough for only the vamp to hear. Damon growled playfully at him, not denying it. "Why not though Lennie?"

Elena sighed, "Because, kid, you'll be on it the entire time we are at aunt Jenna's!"she explained, leaving no room for argument as she unplugged her laptop charger and stuffed it in her bag.

"Guys, I have a present for you both.."Damon spoke, earning excited yet curious looks from the teens.

"What is it?"Elena and Jeremy asking in unison. Damon grinned and held up one long finger, signalling the pair to wait.

He retreated into the kitchen and grabbed the two boxes from the counter. "Here you go, Len."Damon handed Elena hers first, then gave Jeremy his.

"No way!"Jeremy yelped in excitement as he got his brand new black iPhone 5 out of the packaging. "Thanks, man."He mumbled as he stole the car keys out of Damon's hands and headed to the car, playing with his phone.

Elena opened hers and smiled. "Thank you, Demon."She plucked her white iPhone 5s from the box. "The exact one I wanted!"She giggled, and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome honey."Damon mumbled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Elena then returned the favor and kissed his cheek. "Lets go."Damon sighed as Elena untangled her arms from him.

About 20 minutes later, the trio sat in the blue convertible, singing and joking on the way to the airport. Elena could feel the dread settle in her stomach.

_I need to control my emotions._ She thought. Her and Damon had discussed that although they had no idea why they were so connected, that they would just have to go along with it, instead of running.

"I know this is going to be hard, but remember the longest its going to be is 4 days, OK Vamp lover?"Damon told Elena, cuddling her small body closer too his, inhaling her scent.

"I know, I'll miss you, Demon."She mumbled, burying her head in the crook of his neck, before allowing Jeremy to say his goodbyes.

Jeremy and Elena smiled sadly at Damon. "See you soon,"they spoke in unison. The waved albeit slowly, then turned around to board the plane.

**A LOT shorter than my other chapters, and more jumbled and all over the place..but I really needed to finish this chapter so you guys knew I wasn't abandoning you or this story. I've just been working on my Pretty Little Liars fic, which shall be up soon, if you want to check it out. PM me for more info. I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chappie, but I'm editing it as soon as the 13th of March has gone, and my PLL story should also start to be up by then. **

**R&R please kiddies:) **


End file.
